To Fly with the Cloud
by TheDeadDreamer
Summary: It's Rumiko's last year at Nami Mori Middle school and it's turning out to be quite ok...until she makes it her goal to understand the elusive prefect, Hibari Kyoya.  not very mafia-esque, but more an expansion on hibari's character.  18xOc-ish...


**Hi there,**

**This is my second fanfic, and for those who have read my first one : "Unlikely", I won't be finishing it, as I hate it. And for all the readers that have decided to read this fic, the character names are from my 1****st**** fanfic, but that should be all that's the same from the two. Anyways, this really [hopefully] isn't one of those sappy fics, but i don't think there is going to be much mention about the mafia in this fic. It's more a centred around Hibari as a character...anyways. Enough of my rambling, please read and review^^ - Author **

"**To Fly with the Cloud" **

**~ TheDeadDreamer**

First day of 3rd year, and I once again was sitting in my small group in homeroom. Only half the class had arrived so far, so I was deemed early. But mind you, I was never first, nor ever last. I guess I was just one of those people who were never noticed much because of my ... well ordinary-ness. I mean, you know who the smartest person in the class was, and you know who the dumbest was, but who takes notice of the one who's ranked fifth or twelfth? Nobody much, but I don't mind.

"Ha-ha! No-Good Tsuna again? Ah, I can't believe it! The guy's luck seems to get worse each year!" This was followed by more laughter from a group of 2nd year boys who had just noisily passed our classroom. See what I mean? It's only the first day of school and Mr. Dunce is already being picked on.

"Tatsuki-Chan, what was that all about?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?" she replied, almost bursting out laughing herself. I shook my head, would I really have of asked if I didn't know? Hmm maybe she perceived me as that kind of person... but then again, Tatsuki and I have known each other since kindergarten.

"That Tsuna kid from 2nd year managed to trip down the stairs and bumped into Hibari, him of all people! Anyways, the story goes the kid peed himself when Hibari glared at him. Ha-ha, what a looser!" She managed to finish before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Was he alright? Falling down a flight of stairs must have been painful..."

"Jeez Rumiko, you never get the bigger picture do you?" I looked blankly back at Tatsuki, as usual; I didn't really get what she was talking about.

"Bigger picture?"

"...Jeez, you're so clueless' she said seriously, 'That's what makes you so cute!"

"Cute? ... I don't think cute is really my thing..." She was only able to laugh as the teacher started calling the roll.

The lunch bell rang, and that brought the tedious science lesson to an end. Honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to survive this year, with exams and everything for high school!

"Hey! Rumiko, Tatsuki! You guys want to go eat outside for a change? It's a lovely day!" Miku said, Miku was the bright sun in our group, always smiling and willing to try anything once and if it didn't go so well, she would try again!

"Yes sure!" Tatsuki replied, dragging me and her lunch box along with her. Tatsuki was the rebellious one, the type who gets in trouble frequently then stares at trouble in the face before kicking it in the balls. I'm the opposite, I'm the one who follows people quietly, trouble never seems to bother with me, and I'm very grateful for that.

Miku was right, it was a lovely day! The great fluffy clouds drifted lazily against the flawless blue sky. Miku was wise in choosing the roof to eat lunch, my worries about school and exams just melted away with the gentle warmth of the sun. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. This simple happiness was wonderful.

"Uhh Rumiko, let's get out of here!" Miku said in a hurried tone.

"Rumiko! Get off the door already!" Tatsuki whispered urgently, while pulling at the door knob.

"Why? What's the matter? It's beautiful out here..." Before they could reply, a shadow blocked out the sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" A low, commanding voice spoke. Miku and Tatsuki seemed to freeze, like someone had uttered a death threat. All I could hear from the tone of the voice was boredom and a slight hint of bossiness. I realised why my friends were so still, it was Hibari Kyoya, head of the disciplinary committee. I haven't seen him much in all my 3 years at Nami Mori Middle School, but he wasn't as scary as I would have though. Obviously a little on the cold and pissed off side, but not as threatening as everyone makes him out to be.

"Oh, it's such a nice day! We thought it would be nice to have lunch out here!" I answered before smiling; I was still kind of giddy from all the sunlight. The prefect grunted before exiting without so much as another word. I felt the two beside me relax.

"Geez Rumiko, either you're really stupid or you're really brave!" Tatsuki announced in her usual, loud voice.

"Yes,' Miku agreed, 'how did you manage to talk to him? Isn't he scary?"

"He didn't seem as scary as everyone says, anyways, we weren't doing anything wrong...it's not like he would just spontaneously attack people, right?"

"Rumiko...your innocence is going to be your downfall one of these days." Tatsuki lectured.

"What do you mean?" The two giggled before taking a place on the roof and settled down for lunch. It was such a lovely day.

Finally! School was over! This was not a good sign; it's only the first day of school and already its crap. Hmm, or maybe I'm just being a worry wart...but the maths revision test this Friday is sure going to be a pain in the neck! Ok, I'll admit it, maths is my worst subject. Honestly, I really don't understand how some people can just pick up formulas and stuff like it was a feather or something ridiculously light! Well I guess I'm not terrible at the subject...but the fact that I really do not, at all, enjoy the subject, it's a gazillion times worse! Ah, oh well. At least the atmosphere at school was still good, there's nothing worse than a stuffy atmosphere to ruin even the best of things.

Changing my shoes from the school canvas sneakers to my plain brown leather shoes, I could hear shouts from the 1st floor. Looking towards the stairwell, I soon saw a figure tumble down them.

"Argh!' the figure screamed in agony before crumpling itself into a little ball, 'bloody hell! Who are you?" The figure turned over so I could see their face, the guy's nose had been morphed completely out of shape and blood ran ceaselessly from it.

"Um...are...are you ok? ...Wait no, stupid question...' I stumbled hopelessly as I tried to offer my hand to the first year, 'here, I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, leave him there." A familiar low voice came from the foot of the stairs.

"What? But he's bleeding!" I retorted, astounded by his manner of handling things.

"...I haven't finished with him yet..."

"You did that to him? What? Why?" ... he was only a first year! What could he have done to deserve this?

"...he graphitized a wall..."

"But he's a first year! Are you even sure it was him? He's like ten years old!"

"Lady, I'm thirteen!" The first year was now sitting up, clutching his stomach.

"Hey, same difference ok? And I have a name, its Rumiko...ok?"

"...Just leave him and go...there's no use protecting the guilty..."

"Wait, are you just going to beat him up some more?"

"...you're pissing me off..."

"Umm but can't you handle this in a more...less violent way? Give him detention or something!" Something legal!

"..." Is it just me, or has his facial expression stayed the same as always? What a weird guy...I mean, having practically the whole school fear him, yet only ever having a bored expression on his face.

"If I don't kill him, will you go away?" He asked.

"Umm...I...guess..." With that he strode past me and picked up the first year by the collar.

"Where are you taking him?" Of course I was suspicious...

"The nurse..." The black clad prefect walked away down the hallway, dragging the first year behind him. Watching his back, it bothered me. Why did he want to get rid of me? Why wasn't I annoyed at him? And why did it seem, almost depressing, watching him walk alone?

**That's it folks ^^ The end of the first chapter^^**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it :D **

**As always, I don't edit :P gomenasai, I find it too tedious and bothersome and having to edit thing makes it really boring for me to write^^" Gomenasai^^"**

**Next one out...sometime^^**

**Please read and review! **

**K**


End file.
